Tyrone
Tyrone is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Tyrone is a skilled player in Tennis at the 1800 rank, and he mainly plays with Saburo, but sometimes he plays with Eva. He is a Pro at Boxing, having 1123 skill points. He is not a Pro in Baseball, but high ranked at 600-700. His team consists of Yoko, Ai, Alex, Daisuke, Haru, Naomi, Ashley and Rachel. He plays on the teams of Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin and Keiko. Wii Sports Resort Tyrone is a Champion in Basketball, playing on Tommy's team. But when he leads a Basketball team, Tyrone's teammates are Eva and James. His level is 1466-1469 (the 3rd best player). In Table Tennis, he is at level 845-851. His skill in Swordplay is at 821+. He is average at Cycling, coming 64th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Tyrone is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 250 edits on "Male Miis" articles. * His Japanese name is Tairōn. * There is a chance that he might know Eva, as he plays with her in Tennis in some cases, they both are on Tommy's basketball team, and both like black, and he comes after Eva in both Tennis and Basketball and their Wii Party skills are close, They also are pros at Boxing and not pros at Table Tennis. * Tyrone is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 14 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Ian. He is also one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 19 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Yoko. He is even one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. He is very defensive and strikes often in all three of those appearances. * He appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. * Tyrone is one of the very few Miis that wear Black Armor more than once, being the only Mii that wears it three times, being the record of all the CPUs. * Tyrone might be Alisha or Eddy's brother due to their blond hair, they're both master Miis and they're not pros at any sports in Wii Sports Resort. Except Cycling. And for Tyrone at Basketball. * Tyrone appears in 16 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 14, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. Gallery TyroneDACotQR.JPG|Tyrone's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-48-1.png|Tyrone's badge. Badge-7-6.png|Tyrone's badge (Male) Badge-81-2.png|Tyrone's badge. 31- Tyrone's Team.jpg|Tyrone's Baseball Team. Tyrone Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Tyrone in Swordplay Duel. TyroneSwordplay.jpg|Tyrone as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-01-13 (23).png|Tyrone in Swordplay Duel. 2018-01-14 (2).png|Tyrone in Swordplay Speed Slice. Tommy in basketball.jpg|Tyrone in the Champion Basketball Team. Tyrone_timpani.jpeg|Tyrone in an official Wii Music artwork. 20180208_202704.jpg|Tyrone and his teammates Eva and James in Basketball. 2018-02-09 (17).png|Tyrone in Boxing. 2018-02-09 (57).png|Tyrone in Baseball. 2018-03-02 (35).png|Another photo of Tyrone as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-03-02 (66).png|Tyrone about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (37).png|Tyrone carrying pizza on his bike in Cycling. 2018-03-13 (16).png|Tyrone doubling up with Saburo in Wii Sports Tennis IMG 0455.jpg|Tyrone with Michael, Andy, David, Oscar, Kentaro, Pierre, Ren, Theo, Shouta, and Jake. IMG 0574.jpg|Tyrone in Swap Meet with Eva, Midori, Chris, Takashi, and Sakura. 15320898567801205450900.jpg|A third photo of Tyrone as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.16.09_PM.png|Tyrone wearing red armor in Swordplay Showdown 2018-07-25 (5).png|Tyrone doubling up with Ren in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-07-25 (1).png|Tyrone doubling up with Eva in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG_0464.JPG|Tyrone playing Basketball at High Noon. 2018-08-06 (1).png|Tyrone pitching in Baseball. IMG_0690.JPG|Tyrone swordfighting at Dusk. Capture d’écran 2018-08-09 à 22.45.25.png|A fourth photo of Tyrone as a rival in swordplay showdown. 2018-08-16 (2).png|Another photo of Tyrone as a 3-heart fighter in Swordplay Showdown. B624C0FF-D125-4C51-8AA4-572E9D4FB662.jpeg|Tyrone With Rin, Blaze and Silver in Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games A better Time. Tyrone, Pablo, and Takumi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Marisa, Tommy, Theo, Rin, Patrick, Tyrone, Andy, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Tyrone, Oscar, Steph, Martin, and Chika featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tyrone in Cycling.png 5- Master.jpg Misaki, Ashley, Shohei, and Tyrone featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tyrone, Ashley, and Tommy participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Sandra, Victor, Fumiko, Gabriele, Steph, Luca, Ashley, and Tyrone featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_families_the_muellers_by_robbieraeful_dajsq4c-250t.jpg|Martin with Silke, Tyrone, and Gabi(Bad look). Tyrone (right) wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Tyrone in Bowling.JPG Tyrone, Asami and Pierre participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png IMG 1847.jpg IMG 2515.jpg Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG_2617.jpg|Asami with Tyrone and George Tyrone and Gwen on Stage 20.png George,_Matt_and_Tyrone_partcipating_in_Space_Brawl_in_Wii_Party.png Pablo, Yoko and Tyrone participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Alisha,_Tyrone_and_Eddy_partcipating_in_Popgun_Posse_in_Wii_Party.png Yoko, Steph and Tyrone participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png IMG_2910.jpg|Susana with Pablo, Nick, Jake, Gabriele, Vincenzo, Tyrone, and Shinta Ian, Lucia, Sarah, Midori, Jackie, Ai, Victor, Andy, Fritz, Sakura, Ashley, Stephanie, Nelly, Matt, Tyrone, and George featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eva,_Akira,_Yoko_and_Tyrone_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png MiitopiaTyroneImage.jpg Tyrone, Susana, Sandra and Greg participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Wiisportsresorttommy.jpg Tyrone, Alisha and Lucia participating in Flag Fracas in Wii party.png Mike, Tyrone, Yoko and Steph participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Matt, Sakura, Lucia and Tyrone participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Matt, Lucia and Tyrone participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Naomi,_Asami,_Hiromasa_and_Tyrone_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png Yoko, Akira and Tyrone participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Martin, Yoko, Alisha and Tyrone participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Yoko, Emma and Tyrone participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Tyrone,_Gwen,_James_and_Jessie_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(99).jpg Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Miis That use Black Armor More Than Once Category:Mii Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Boxing Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Basketball Pros Category:Black Males Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Right handed